The Two Masked Professors
by canarycreams
Summary: Severus takes a stroll early in the morning, and encounters someone he never would have expected..


Disclaimer: None of it is mine, It's all the wonderful JK Rowlings.  
  
A/N- This is my second fic, I hope you like it and that it is better than my first one! There is no SS/MM ship in here, it's just, sort of, implied. Rated PG for suicidal references and one swear. Hope you like it! And reviews would be awesome! :D  
  
Severus Snape woke with a start. He looked at his magi-powered clock, and the time read 3:00. He groaned loudly, and cursed to himself. He tossed and turned, but could not return to the deep slumber he had been in before.  
  
He decided to get up, and pondered ideas upon which he could possibly go back to bed.  
  
Why not take a stroll? he thought to himself It's a clear, warm night with a full moon..why not?  
  
He put on his outer robes, and strolled out his bedroom door.  
  
It was a gorgeous night, and it had taken on an eerie glow by the light of the moonlight. He strolled along, gazing at the beautiful landscape of the Hogwarts grounds. He looked up at the towers, and his eyes fell upon something.  
  
There was something on the towers.  
  
Severus moved closer, and saw the outline of a figure high on top of the North Tower. Thinking that this may be something quite serious, he moved closer still. He saw it was the figure of a woman.  
  
Not just any woman, mind you. It was the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Minerva, always calm, cool and collected, was standing atop of the North Tower at 3 O'clock in the Morning.  
  
Severus knew that something was seriously wrong. After all, what painstakingly intelligent reason could she possibly give for being on top of a tower at this hour in the morning?  
  
He tried to yell up to her.  
  
"MINERVA!" he yelled loudly "MINERVA!!!" She could not hear him.  
  
He decided to run up the stairs to go see her. Perhaps he had mistaken her for a loony astronomer? He just wanted to make sure.  
  
He ran up the flights of stairs up to the North Tower. He was panting, and wheezing, but made it to the top.  
  
And he saw her.  
  
Sure enough it was her, Minerva McGonagall. He stared at her figure in the moonlight. She was standing at the very end of the North Tower, staring into the moon.  
  
"Minerva," he said shakingly.  
  
"Severus," she said sharply "What are you doing here? and at this hour?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Severus said simply.  
  
"I..just..wanted to enjoy..the view," Minerva said.  
  
"That is, most definitely, not the reason why you are here," he replied.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Minerva quivered "You just..wouldnt."  
  
She teetered closer to the edge of the tower, her long ebony hair flowing behind her.  
  
"You don't understand what it is like to be hiding all of your emotions under a mask of a stern face, and a tight bun. You don't understand to be an orphan, abandoned by your parents at the age of three. You don't understand what it is like to be beaten in muggle orphanages, or to be taunted by other students for your shabby clothes and strange manner. You don't know what it's like to be taunted for your intelligence, or being teased because of their suspicions that I was in love with my teacher. You don't know what it's like to have to hide your love, because of circumstances unforeseen to the normal public. And Harry, oh darling Harry, oh the pain he is going through. I just can't bear it all, Severus, I just can't."  
  
Minerva started choking on her tears.  
  
"I have no happiness to live for. I am nothing to my students or to my friends or loved ones. I am nothing."  
  
She teetered at the edge of the tower.  
  
Severus was unsure of what to say. This was Minerva, after all. Calm, cool and collected Minerva McGonagall. But he understood what she was feeling, for he had gone through the same thing, just yesterday. He understood, as different as they were. He wondered if she would believe him. He stuttered as he started to speak.  
  
"Minerva, what if I told you I do understand."  
  
"Severus, don't give me that shit." She spat.  
  
"Minerva, I was at this same tower, just yesterday night. Standing at the edge, debating my life and whether it was worth it. "  
  
Minerva looked at him.  
  
He started to talk, hesitatingly.  
  
"To everyone at Hogwarts, I am the surly, greasy and mean potions master. Nobody understands that I can be more than that, that I have emotions too, and feelings." Severus started to shiver.  
  
Minerva tuned around and stared. This was Severus; he had never acted like this before. She didn't really know him, nobody did. Nobody really knew her either...  
  
"Minerva, Albus loves you, you have much to live for..much more than I do," Severus said.  
  
Minerva stepped off the point of the tower, and walked across it. She started to cry.  
  
The two professors walked, slowly down the stairs and back to Minerva's quarters. Minerva unlocked the door, and let herself in. Severus was just going to walk away, when Minerva said,  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes, Minerva?"  
  
"Thank you. Thank you, in more that words can express."  
  
"No, thank you Minerva. You made me understand, that I am not alone."  
  
Severus watched the door as it closed. With it, closed the discussion of this night. Nobody ever found out about this encounter, but Severus and Minerva now understood each other more. A bond was made between the two opposite heads of houses, a bond, which only they knew.  
  
And the two professors returned to hide under their masks, their masks hiding their emotions, feelings and true selves. Their true selves, which nobody ever really knew.  
  
FIN. Did you like it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks a bunch if you do review!!!! Constructive Criticism is welcome!! Thank you! :D 


End file.
